The Aftermath, Reflective Accounts
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Some things could have happened but never did, for better or worse. But you can still wander, what if...oneshot collection on Frontier and some AU’s
1. Blinded by My Light

**Author's Note**

When I said I'd get it done by March, I didn't mean this close to the end. When I first started writing this, I never expected it to take so long. So I'm really sorry for the wait, but here it finally is.

This story is a bit different than my others, in that each one-shot stands on its own, but can be interlinked to some extent to one another, and are thus not in any chronological order. The one-shots also involve references to Season 4 Digimon Frontier, (some) as well as my AU from **Desperation** and the AU from Kilarra's story **Fate**, which she gave me permission to use. It is advisable to read them first, but in my opinion not completely necessary. You'd probably be able to pick up what isn't from canon, but the main parts that deviate from canon are in _italics_ anyway. Anything unrecognizable will most likely turn up later in **Desperation**, or is just something random I just put in.

Not all oneshots in this collection will run on this structure, however they will all follow the themes: What if..? That being said, this fic is also open to requests which don't necessarily have to be set in the Digimon Frontier Universe. However, if an AU setting is requested, please specify.

And on a completely not related to fanfiction note, my birthday's coming up. Yay!

Anyway...I hope you enjoy this oneshot. And please be kind enough to tell me what you think. Opinions and critiques are welcome. Flames...well, chances are I won't recognise one.

And now, I present the first oneshot of this collection: Blinded by my Light

* * *

**The Aftermath, Reflective Accounts**

Some things could have happened but never did, for better or worse. But you can still wander, what if...oneshot collection on Frontier and some AU's

**Title:** Blinded by my Light

**Summary:** Had I not been so blinded by my own light, all this could have been prevented, but would that have made things better...or worse?

**Character POV: **Kouji Minamoto

**Warnings:** can't think of any right now

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon Frontier or Kilarra's story 'Fate'. I do own 'Desperation' though, and this one-shot.

* * *

**Blinded by my Light**

I suppose it's natural, that being the wielder of the spirits of light, I am sometimes blinded by my own. My greatest strength becomes my greatest weakness. After all, light, defined by its very goodness, kept the darkness at bay, but at the same time eluded me to his presence. The spirits of darkness...my brother, my twin.

He had been searching for me. I had been searching for something too, on some deeper subconscious level, but unlike him, I never knew what I was searching for until I found it. At first I didn't even realise it, accepting the gaping hole in my heart as my natural state. Back then, I had no love for darkness, and even strayed off the unbeaten path to stay in the light as much as possible, and the comfort it provided me.

It fact, it wasn't until he called my name at Shibuya station that I was finally alerted to his presence.

I had gotten into the elevator, hands stuffed in my pockets out of habit, and faced the doors as they closed. I never kept my back to doors; in a sense I wanted to be prepared for anything, and having your back to an opening is a good way of being caught unaware. I watched them close slowly, as they always did, till Takuya came flying through the small gap between the doors that remained by that time. Of course, I hadn't known Takuya by name then, although I had seen him just earlier on the tram. And just like I had been blind to my brother, on a slightly lower level, I was also blind to him.

Now, don't get me wrong, it wasn't as though I did not acknowledge his presence as he crashed into the back of the elevator, a small chime announcing the doors had closed completely. It was more the fact that my first impressions of him were completely off the mark.

Diving through almost closed elevator doors never was a very smart thing to do; if they closed with someone midway, the result would be disastrous. But the way he did, told, or rather showed, me one thing: he was reckless. Now that isn't necessarily a bad thing; I mean, if he wasn't so hot-headed, we probably wouldn't have even fought half the battles we won in the Digital World. But I didn't see it that way when we first met. There isn't any point in me regurgitating every little thought going through my head at the time; in fact, I probably wouldn't even be able to recall most of them now, but to sum it all up, I thought he was an idiot. And boy, was I wrong!

And then there was my brother.

I heard his voice you know, right before the elevator doors closed completely and began its downward journey, but by then, it was too late. The doors of fate had closed in his face; the light had disappeared, and all that was left for him was darkness.

Perhaps it was that that sealed my brother's fate as Cherubimon's pawn. Had I not been so short-sighted, so blinded by my own light that I was incapable of noticing those who extended their hands to me, would I have noticed him then, in the shadows? Or was it always him who was destined to take the initiative?

It wasn't until after I had met him in the digital world that I remembered times I had glimpsed him before, following me as I wandered through the neighbourhood, sometimes watching from around the corner of my house...watching and waiting in the shadows.

He was the one who had taken the initiative. He was the one who sought me out. Even as Duskmon, he sought me. He was drawn to my light, he said, even as it caused him agony. He went to the doors of death and back just so he could meet me, and yet I did not even acknowledge his presence until he was far lost in evil. We saved him in the end, Takuya and I, purifying the corrupted spirits of Darkness and freeing him from Cherubimon's control, but sometimes I cannot help but that it all happened because of me.

_The clues had been right in front of me, since that first math class we shared together. Funny, the only thing I noticed then about his physical appearance was his eyes; everything else had been hidden by the shadows of the classroom. He obviously had noticed a lot more, having the added advantage of night vision and an affinity with darkness that I, being light, will never have._

_Mathematics A1 was the only class we shared together, and in a class with such minimal interaction, we barely spoke...to each other or to our classmates. Especially since after that first lesson, there were at least five rows separating the two of us._

_The first time I saw him was on that first day of sixth year, walking to class with Izumi. I had overheard his surname then, but didn't file it away to memory, assuming that if the name was important, I'd hear it again anyhow. That was true enough, as I've obviously heard his name more than once, but not being able to recognize the name in the digital world prevented me from accepting the truth, at least until the subject of our mother came up. Out of the mouth of my worst enemy, the name Kimura Kouichi had meant nothing to me at the time._

_Our mother, the woman I thought to be dead most of my life was the only proof he had. The only basis of me believing him. Sure, I had been mad when those jerks snatched her photo and tore it (though why I took it to school in the first place is beyond me now), but would I have had only his words and my emotions to base a decision upon had she not been so kind as to replace it with another, newer one?_

_And if I hadn't believed him, what then? Would he have been drowned in evil forever, because I was too blind to see the truth? To keep an open mind, rather than remain stubbornly steadfast in false beliefs? If he had, who else was there to blame, but me?_

I had been so close to denying the truth, to reject the words of my adversary and simply pound him into dust beneath my feet. But something held me back. Perhaps it was the prospect of meeting my mother, who I had thought to be dead for so long,...or perhaps it was because by subconscious yearning had finally yielded some fruit. Initially, my head denied his words, but my heart accepted them, and on whatever basis it did, that split second of hesitation in which my head debated with my heart, probably saved both of our lives.

But I hadn't believed him till much later on. And Cherubimon got there first, filling his mind with a whole lot of 'light is evil' crap, and I sure didn't help things by denying the truth of his words.

Do you ever get the feeling, when you are compelled to believe something that all (or almost all) logic denies? Some innate desire to accept some unbelievable thing as true? Well, at that moment when Kouichi finally revealed his story...that was pretty much how I felt.

I knew it was true, that he was really my twin...I knew it the first time I met him. I even told Takuya as much, when Velgemon had unceremonially shoved the two of us into a crater...when I had finally stopped denying the truth.

It is ironic really, that the wielder of the spirits of light, a symbol of freedom and truth...so open to new beliefs and possibilities, would be so partial in my own beliefs that I had restricted my own sight. And to think, I almost lost my brother of darkness because it...

Ni-san thinks it's his own fault; of course, he would think that. Kaa-san told me that even before the Digital World, Kouichi always tried to shoulder the burdens of others, always putting the wellbeing of others before his own. He thrives of helping people, always turning to others' problems to hide away his own. He even sacrificed his own spirit in order to save us, not knowing whether or not he would even survive the experience.

I'm glad he survived, and I'm sure he is too, although he never said as much, or otherwise. He is an immensely private person though, and it is in the nature of darkness to hide things from the light. Duskmon had mentioned something similar, when I followed him over the terrain of the continent of darkness...saying it was his destiny to hide from the light till he was ready to destroy it...

He still feels guilty though, after all these years. We, the other legendary warriors, forgave him a long time ago, but he still blames himself. I cannot begin to count the number of times I have tried to convince him otherwise, the others who had played their role in his descent: Lucemon, Cherubimon...me, but he always just smiles sadly at me and shakes his head, always denying. He keeps it all inside: the grief, the pain...he always suffers alone.

And I can never help him. Because I can never _see_ the problem, or at least not until it is almost too late for me to do anything at all. If there was one thing I could change about Kouichi, it would be the way he conceals his problems from others, especially from me...and yet he can read me like an open book.

Even if he had stepped onto that elevator, I know Cherubimon would have still found him. We all saw his obsession; nothing short of his complete and utter destruction would have ever stopped him from pursuing my brother. He is one in a million after all, there is no denying that.

_He had been close behind me; so close, that I could feel his body heat radiating from him, just as he could feel mine. He had said something...my name I think, though by the look on his face when I turned to him made me think he hadn't fully intended for me to hear him._

_The close proximity had made me uncomfortable; after all, I had been so used to closing myself from any human contact that was not strictly necessary. So, almost by reflex, I snapped at him._

_I regret it now, recalling the shame and embarrassment that had been apparent on his face. But then, I was simply annoyed at his lack of response, and tried to glare into his eyes. Only, he turned away from me, blushing bright red and trembling slightly._

_I don't know whether he would have spoken or left if given the chance. With my brother, either one was probable. But he wasn't, as Takuya's reckless leap into the elevator put an end to either possibility playing out._

_The elevator doors slammed shut, and we began our downward descent. It was awkward to say the least, being in the elevator alone with a boy who would soon become my best friend, as well as with a boy who I will soon discover to be my twin brother, and my worst enemy...to think, that these two people changed my life forever..._

_I had momentarily forgotten him after that, but he still followed me, like a shadow, my shadow. And like a shadow, he slipped through my fingers; he was always there, whether as himself, in spirit, or even as Duskmon...he observed, but played no active role. As shadows do, till they are noticed._

_He had been there, within my reach. I could have saved him from falling into the darkness...but I did not. Because I didn't acknowledge his presence till he was far gone in evil. I stood out like a beacon to him, and yet his presence was always able to elude me; even now, he could sneak up on me unawares._

_Would he have lost heart had I not given him many a reason to? Would he have listened to the voices of his nightmares and his darkness if my blindness had not instilled that doubt in him, and then further enkindled it? If I hadn't taken so much from him without even knowing it?_

_But regardless, it happened. His doubts, his insecurity, his pain...they made him an easy target for Cherubimon. And he had used me; used his own brother to twist him for his own needs._

I had hated Cherubimon, for what he did to my brother...and to the Digital World. Until I realised he was just another pawn in destiny's game. Another thing I had failed to see. And despite the fact that Kouichi had far more reason to hate him, he never did. He could see, far better than I, the angel beneath his devil skin.

But then, I'd remember the atrocities he had done. His merciless rule; the digimon he enslaved and tortured simply to achieve his own means...I could not forgive him. I could forgive Kouichi, and yet not the monster who had made him, a simple pawn himself. And those wraths at Cherubimon's castle...my blood still turns cold at the memory of them. The test subjects for the spirits of darkness. If Ni-san had been any less than them, he would have been like that as well. Or perhaps worse, as he was human.

Eventually, I let go of that hatred; he was after all, one of the three rulers of the Digital World, and despite the darkness that had once turned him, a good digimon. But deep down, some part of me resented him...till I turned that hatred and blame upon myself.

But as much as I wish some of those things never happened, I know that none of us would even be where we are today if it hadn't been for all our adventures in the digital world. _All, _including the ones that we regret.

I know Takuya for one, wouldn't be half the leader he is now if Duskmon hadn't sliced my back open. And somehow I doubt that Kouichi and I would have been as close as we are today if we hadn't met on the battlefield as we did. Even if we grew up together...we would never have truly understood each other, never seen ourselves from the other side.

And would we have ever even met if Cherubimon hadn't drawn my brother's soul into the Digital World and given the spirits of darkness to him, while I, due to Ophanimon's guidance, held the spirits of light?

Sometimes, I also wander, whether Kouichi would have ever been truly whole had he not experienced the darker side of his personality. The _Yami no Yami_, literarily the darkness in darkness. A fitting name for Duskmon. And Lowemon, he was _Hikari no Yami, _the light in darkness. Two extremes...two sides of a whole, neither complete without each other. And without the wielder of their spirits; without Kouichi.

But then again, who am I to judge? It's not like I can predict the future or anything, or what would have happened if the strands of probability had been altered. Ultimately, I can't know what would have happened if I had been able to see the truth in front of me, if I hadn't been so judgemental that I was partially blind...it is not my place to have that knowledge. But that doesn't mean I cannot wander.

But it all comes back to the same answer.

I guess in the end there is no right or wrong.

There just is.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Sometimes, I'll just post up a random one-shot, but when I have more than one idea about a possible one-shot, like now, I'll post the options up and allow you guys to choose. First one with a two vote margin will be the next one I post up here. Don't know when though.

Here are the options:

**Title:** Half Life

**Summary: **I survived then, because it was not my time to die, but I awoke because of a miracle. But sometimes the repercussions...could it have been better to stay comatose till my death?

**Character POV: **Kouichi Kimura

**Title: **Reckless

**Summary:** Sure, I've done some fairly stupid things, rushing into trouble without thinking, but I sometimes wander, had I taken the time to think things through, would I even be where I am today...better off…or worse?

**Character POV: **Takuya Kanbara

**Title: **The Chains of Freedom

**Summary: **I had been so vain in regards to my own beauty, so jealous of Fairymon's and Shutumon's, but if it hadn't been for her, would I have been steeped in evil forever...or would I be free from the chains that bind me now?

**Character POV: **Ranamon

**Title: **By My Choice

**Summary: **Sometimes I regret choosing my younger son over my elder. Especially after seeing how they turned out before they met. Hearing their stories...sometimes it made me wander, what would have happened if I had chosen Kouichi instead?

**Character POV: **Kousei Minamoto

There's plenty of time, because I'm not touching this story (or collection of stories) again till I've finished my IB exams, and that's some time in November. Because this particular story was near impossible to finish along with revision and Internal Assessments, so I'd hate to think what would happen once my Arabic B Exam comes up in May, and the rest of my subjects in November. But hopefully, I'll pick it up again after my exams are over and done with. And one of the above four are not necessarily going to be the next update. But if not the next one, definitely the one after that.


	2. The Chains of Freedom

**Author's Notes**

I think I said I'd update this some time last year. *smacks herself on the head* Lets just say between loosing this chapter in progress three times then not being able to write anything (a specified form of writer's block), it didn't work out that way at all. At least it's done now. Next up is Kousei's POV, since it wound up ultimately drawing with this.

I've finished and finalised the plan, which means no more requests or votes. 18 chapters/one-shots, covering all eleven warriors (Kouichi and Duskmon get two seperate ones), some family members and the three celestial digimon.

So Gomen nasai for the late update, and please enjoy.

* * *

**The Aftermath, Reflective Accounts**

Some things could have happened but never did, for better or worse. But you can still wander, what if...oneshot collection on Frontier and some AU's

* * *

**Title:** The Chains of Freedom

**Summary:** I had been so vain in regards to my own beauty, so jealous of Fairymon's and Shutumon's, but if it hadn't been for her, would I have been steeped in evil forever...or would I be free from the chains that bind me now?

**Character POV:** Ranamon

* * *

**2 - The Chains of Freedom**

Water. It may be an element vital for life, but it's one of the ones that is generally taken for granted and thus passed over.

How easily it is tainted too; all you need to do is leave it standing still, or else toss something else, something foreign, into it. Life noted water, but not to the extent that it was valuable, and thus its power itself became frivolous of a sort.

The shortcomings of humans alike…that is what shaped me, the warrior of water, to be what I was…and still am. After all, despite never physically being bonded to a human, we are intrinsically tied to the human world, and thus their ideals shape our own manifest.

But like humans, we grow as well. Relationships grow with other digimon, and more importantly, the other warriors, who also have the same empathic relationships with the world responsible for our birth, our character, our strengths, salvation…and our pain.

Cherubimon created me by merging the ancient spirits of water with an outcasted Otamamon. I can't say why; the first thing I remember was awaking in the Venus Rose with a captive audience of male persona: Arbomon of Wood, Mercuremon of Steel and Grottomon of Earth. And Cherubimon himself, the one and only time I saw him in person during his "evil" reign.

From then, I grew in the castle. I was the youngest for the longest time, and Mercuremon, whose element of metal made his lustre and shine in knowledge and pride, was enjoyful of reminding me of that fact. When that grew old, he taunted my lack of a beast spirit; at the most, the damage I could do might have been the same as a little lawn sprinkler.

I had one thing they didn't though. I may not have had physical strength like Arbomon or Grottomon. I may not have be shiny and smart-in-the-brain like ol' Tin Man, but I was beautiful.

Another thing about water is that it is hauntingly stunning, captivating. Looking into one's reflection in the water tells you little truth, but it captivates you all same. I travelled in pillaging the world on Cherubimon's orders, and like the woman I was, digimon on my path found a fair water maiden rather than a warrior. At the time, it didn't matter. It made things easier as those easily seduced followed the commands in my stead as I watched leisurely.

I'll admit it. I enjoyed the attention, but even then, I saw how empty it was.

Time went on like that. A new warrior joined our midst. The warrior of Darkness. Duskmon. But he might as well not have for all he changed things for the longest times.

We eventually gained news that new humans were in this world, and the remaining five warriors had been reborn. I was well bored by then, so I was happy for a challenge. But old grumpy-lumps had to try and prove his worth, and wound up getting blown to bits.

I wasn't sorry then, and I can't honestly say I'm sorry now either. Call that heartless if you want, but just like myself, I think he learnt a thing or two from being knocked down the rungs. But with Grottomon gone, it was up to us four…well, three, Duskmon not being a real team player (like the rest of us were), to take up the stick.

Seraphimon's castle. That's the first time I met those children. Little brats, I had thought, scared and powerless.

And stubborn too.

But it was the girl that struck me the most. The one with the spirits of wind, that Grottomon had taken then to lose with his death after the assault on the Celestial Digimon. She didn't make much of an impression in that first encounter, simply standing on the sidelines…until she snatched the digi-egg from the sky without a care for herself.

One thing about Cherubimon's warriors; despite our empathy to humans, we were selfish. Because we had no friendship like those other humans. Emotions still existed between us, even, I'll admit, lust…but not love. Not true happiness. Not purpose. There was something rather superficial; perhaps that was why our sins were so prominently cast. Pride, foolishness, wrath, envy, vanity...greed.

The second time, we fought face to face. She was graced with beauty too, which was a bit of a blow. I had been used to being the most beautiful. Already, I could see the loss of support, of stature. If I had no beauty, I had nothing. It made me angry, and she was a good fighter too. Especially at close combat.

We were on the ocean. So water equalled air in weight. I shoved her away. She came. It took my beast spirit to ground her…but I had no control.

It was embarrassing. I finally had power, like the torrents of rain the hells could call…but I was unable to manipulate it to my advantage. And I was hideous in that spirit; large, ungraceful, and worst of all, A GIANT SQUID!

My rage exploded with my spirits. Curse fate, I thought viciously. Shutumon was pretty. Why should that girl get a beast spirit like that when I was left with something lesser. I was the Queen of the Water, the prettiest pearl in the sea (see how blind vanity makes one)! I would not be bested. Beauty would not be denied to me. If my spirit failed in looks, I would make up for it in other ways. If there was nothing to compare against, there would be nothing to stand in my way.

I strove after her. And Cherubimon was pleased, wanting those humans out of the way. Human feelings of jealousy and vanity played quite a role. We met again, in the water sphere of Seripotmon. The wicked witch tried to break the mirror and kill dear Snow White. I hadn't known the story then, but it didn't matter. No charming prince may have saved her, but she proved stronger, more beautiful, _better_. She crushed me. And then she scanned my spirits, purifying me from the dark influence that held my soul.

Sealed in her D-scanner after that, I meet Fairymon and Shutumon close up. Not as the human, as she remained outside, still fighting, still living. Jealousy, vanity, they still remained. But they no longer controlled.

I learnt more about humans during that short period of time. Some of them silly and frivolous, some of them far deeper. The water wasn't so shallow anymore; the ocean was growing deeper, bigger, but no more treacherous.

But it still remained trapped in wind.

It didn't matter so much then. The full force of what we had brought the world to soon hit, and we did our part to make things right. Eventually, Susanoomon took down Lucemon thrice over, and the Digital World was safe. We were released too, finally, from our confines, as "good" and "pure" as could be.

I put those in quotations, because the words are relative. Now, an eternity later, we still maintain order over the Digital World. I rule the oceans as my domain, the epitome of my power, and Fairymon above me rules the skies. The other eight scatter themselves over their respective continents.

Everything should have been fine and dandy right? No way, because as I said, with the empathy between the humans and us warriors, there was more emotions between the relationships that bound us than we cared to share at times.

Nothing was ever going to change the fact that Fairymon and I were archrivals. She admits it. So do I.

I'm stronger now. Since I have more knowledge, more experience, more wisdom. She's stronger too, with her bond to the human, but we match up well.

Though we cannot fight. We have our own sectors to rule. And even if I could, one thing always stops me.

A little chain link called guilt. And that was always going to keep me tied up beneath her.

She knew it. So when she winked and flew high, there was enough water to propel me to her level.

Until she flew higher still.

Warrior of wind. While I thank her for freeing my old self from chains of vanity, I cannot say I ever enjoy being second best.

As for how she felt during that whole encounter…I cannot say. What with our banter and all, things inevitably came back to me.

Mercuremon teases still. But Lowemon keeps him straight. It was rather amusing when we found out Duskmon's ploys with him as well.

But one thing always strikes.

'Milady, look at thee with thy mentor? One has to wonder where thy would be elsewise?'

One had to wonder indeed. He may jest all he wants, but he is not the one bound down by the very thing that had held him high once upon a time.


	3. By My Choice

**Author's Notes**

An average oneshot this time. Not all the structures in this collection will be the same.

Up next is Takuya's piece: Reckless.

A little bit of advertising, for those of you who don't regularly check profiles or haven't seen the notice in…you know what, I forgot which story I put it in. Never mind. Anyway, I've got a poll up, seeing as I've got quite a few involved stories which I realised I can't possibly regularly update them all during university semesters, and I wanted to see which fic(s) you guys as readers want updated regularly…after that list posted somewhere towards the bottom of my profile. If you don't have an account, you can just leave a review; I count those too. It's not quite fair to leave people out just because they don't want/have an account.

Apart from all that, enjoy Papa Kousei. Goodness knows he doesn't get to enjoy it very often…

* * *

**The Aftermath, Reflective Accounts**

Some things could have happened but never did, for better or worse. But you can still wander, what if...oneshot collection on Frontier and some AU's

* * *

**Title:** By My Choice

**Summary: **Sometimes I regret choosing my younger son over my elder. Especially after seeing how they turned out before they met. Knowing their stories...sometimes it made me wander, what would have happened if I had chosen Kouichi instead?

**Character POV: **Kousei Minamoto

* * *

Kouji was up in his room. Again. To be honest, that wasn't anything new, he'd been doing that for years. Except he wasn't moodily…well, moping would suffice there I guess. Kouichi was with him, and last I checked, they were pouring over ideas for Kouji's literature presentation. I forgot the book name. He always forgets it anyway. No doubt Kouichi would remember it though. He loves reading, that kid does. Though I barely see him doing so. Probably because he doesn't live with me permanently. If he did, I'd have an easier time tracking my son down for sure. He'd be either curled up on the couch in the living room or spread out on his bed. Not Kouji though; I'd have better luck finding him outside on most days. Unless the weather was dreary or he was tired. In that case he'd be in his room.

They grew up so different. Kouichi and Kouji I mean. I often wondered if it was because of the divorce. Kouji lived with me. Kouichi with their mother. For all about ten years, we managed to keep it from them, but then the truth came out.

I could scarcely believe it at first. Few people would have. But what bothered me about the tale had nothing to do with the 'other dimension' but more so about the whole Duskmon fiasco. It was just so hard to believe that that sweet shy boy shuffling his feet and half hidden by his mother had been a psycho monster's right hand assassin.

We all felt pretty guilty about that, but Kouichi brushed it off. Not that it didn't bother him; I don't think he wanted other people carrying that guilt.

Regardless of all that, those two were pretty different from one another.

Kouji came downstairs suddenly. If he was trying to be quiet, he failed miserably. Now, if that was Kouichi, I wouldn't have noticed until he popped up right in front of me. Or he spoke. He's done that once or twice, though I don't think he meant to on purpose. He's just that sort of quiet. Not that Kouji is loud as in vocal. He's just…loud. Stand-outish type.

Don't bother me about my language by the way. I finished my last degree fifteen years ago. And businessmen need to know how to talk, not how to write in an elegant manner. I'll leave that to the poor fellas on the twelfth floor who have to write up our financial reports.

'Where's the poster paper?' he asked me, sounding a little annoyed. He didn't like posters. Thought they were babyish, not to mention he lacked the helpful creative flair. I don't think that was much of a factor though; Kouichi doesn't like posters much either, and no-one can rely deny his artistic touch.

'Aren't you getting to old for that?' I asked, pulling myself out of the armchair and groaning slightly. Perhaps I was the one getting old.

'Blame the teacher,' he said sourly, but quite in the same tone he would have sued less than a year ago. Yep, definitely babyish.

I shook my head in amusement and pulled out the roll from a corner in the study and handed it to him. He took it with a nod of thanks and headed upstairs again.

He was back a few minutes later. 'Do we have any pens or markers darker than ballpoint?' he asked.

I resisted the urge to laugh at the exasperated look on his face. He would have gotten genuinely upset then. And when he got upset, he was _such_ pleasant company. Sarcasm duly noted, in case no-one caught it.

'Only whatever's in your room,' I replied. 'And the permanent marker in the toolkit. Black.'

He pondered on that a bit, then went upstairs. I had to stop Yukio from bounding up after him. If they were in the middle of an assignment, such an interruption would _not_ be welcome.

Though I hoped that Kouichi wasn't been too helpful. Athough, with Kouji's track record, I was a tad surprised he was allowing his brother to have a hand at all. But then again, Kouichi seemed to always be a special case.

All their little differences, it makes me wonder if it would be the same if Kouichi had lived with me instead, and Kouji had lived with Tomoko. Or both had lived with me. Or Tomoko. Or we had never gotten divorced.

When they were three, that question always used to bother me. Now, watching them enjoying themselves even over something as mundane as homework (I had peaked in on them earlier, though I think Kouichi at least had spotted me, and Kouji probably noticed too), the whole topic didn't seem quite so…depressing. Though I didn't know one of my own sons that well, and we didn't really get all that time together to fix that. Kouichi spent a lot of his time when in Tokyo with his brother and friends, not that you could blame him. And he didn't come over very often either; Kouichi and Tomoko both lived over in Kyoto.

Both twins came downstairs later, Kouji grumbling about something and the other just smiling in his usual placate way.

'What happened?' I asked.

'Nothing,' Kouji grumbled. Not that I had expected anything less.

'Kouichi?'

He looked at me, then at his brother, then back at me.

'Ni-san,' Kouji growled threateningly. 'If you tell-'

'Tell what?' the slightly elder of the two asked innocently, widening his eyes slightly for emphasis. ' "Nothing" happened, remember?'

Well…Kouji had walked right into that one. And he further gave the game away when he turned a little red.

Kouichi, to my surprise really, giggled somewhat, causing Kouji to glare half-heartedly at him, even more so when the elder continued his little tease.

'You're not blushing over _nothing_, are you?'

'Shut-'

'Kouji,' I interrupted sternly. 'Watch your language.'

He scowled, but once again, the difference between this scowl and the one about a year ago are quite noticeable.

Kouichi looked more at ease than he normally did. I think he was always a little uncomfortable…even if this was partways his home.

Luckily for Kouji, the phone rang at that point. Ironically, it was Tomoko.

To be honest, I almost handed the phone straight to Kouichi, before I caught what she was saying.

'Huh?' I asked, having missed the rest. Something about her wanting me to do something?

I heard her sigh on the line, before she repeated herself. Sort of.

'Have you listened to the news?'

'Um…no?'

'Not gotten the cyclone warning?'

'Iie. Wait a sec…' My brow furrowed, looking at the twins talking about something or other, still at the foot of the stairs. Yukio had joined them. 'Does that mean you want Kouichi to stay here?'

Both twins looked up.

'Actually, the intercity trains are all going to be cancelled soon, so I was hoping you could put him on the train early-'

'The storms going to last for a few days, isn't it?' I asked, realising that might not be the best option. 'He can stay here till then. I wouldn't want him getting stuck on the train.'

'That's true,' Tomoko mused, before agreeing. 'Why not? I'm stuck at work anyway. Good thing there's no school to be missed out on.'

'So it's fine then?' That meant we'd have some more time together. I shook my head at that thought, earning two odd looks. Geez, I was acting like I'd never see him again.

'Sure,' Tomoko agreed, before switching into parental mode. 'Make sure he's in bed no later than ten o'clock. Don't give him too much junk-food, and nothing with nuts in it. Don't-'

I hurriedly cut off her tirade. 'This isn't the first time Kouichi's staying over,' I laughed, though I could understand she was a bit anxious. I don't think he'd been away from home for more than a single night. 'We'll be fine.'

'All right then.' She sounded a bit doubtful. 'Do remember to turn the stove on this time.'

'Hey! That was thirteen years ago.'

She chuckled, said her goodbyes, and hung up.

I turned away from the phone…and those three odd looks were still there.

'All right,' I said. 'Just why are you all looking at me like that?'

'Who was on the phone?' Kouji asked, a tad suspicious. I thought back; what in the world had I said?

'Your mother,' I told both of them, before raising an eyebrow at the dog. 'Why are _you_ looking at me?'

Yukio barked, before settling himself on my slippers.

I just shook my head, before turning back to my sons, Kouichi in particular. 'There's a cyclone warning. You're staying here till it is withdrawn.'

Kouichi looked at me and said nothing. Even his expression didn't change. Kouji however raised an eyebrow. 'It didn't sound like it took much convincing.'

'For your information,' I replied, sounding younger than I should have, but Kouji had a way of doing that. 'It was my idea.'

'And you didn't ask us?'

'I didn't think you two would mind.' For a moment, I thought I might have made a mistake, but Kouichi smiled again.

'Kouji,' he scolded mildly. 'Stop teasing.'

And Kouji stopped. Now how did he do that?

'Okay,' I sighed, trying to sort everything out in my head. 'Futon-'

'Already in my room,' Kouji replied, rolling his eyes.

'Change of clothes-'

'He can borrow mine.'

'Dinner-'

'Better let Satomi do the cooking.'

'No nuts-'

'I'm sure she knows.'

'Alarm-'

'Set for nine. We've got a meeting with the gang.'

'Don't stay-'

'Of course 'tou-san. We're not _children_.'

'Twelve is still a child Kouji.' I said sternly, before returning to my mental checklist.

'Nightmares?'

That brought an unexpected reaction. To be honest, I had been half joking, but Kouichi turned away, embarrassed, and Kouji looked at him curiously.

'Ni-san?'

'Nothing,' he said, all too quickly to be believed.

'Oh?' He raised an eyebrow. 'And this "nothing" is making you look rather ansty.'

Sensing déjà vu over here.

Kouichi opened his mouth. To be honest, I've never heard him cuss anyone before, though one of the boys' friends, a young man called Takuya, had mentioned something about a Cherubimon…I think. In any case, they could wait till they were teenagers.

'Watch your language,' I said, the same time Kouichi muttered something about...actually, to be honest, I hadn't caught what he said, but it made Kouji go bright red.

He sure was sneaky. That was a new bite of information. Add the nightmare, and that was two points in the profit for me.


	4. Reckless

**Author's Notes**

Trades between POV narration and conversations. Sort of like an Audio track.

Enjoy. Up next is "Going Home", Izumi's piece.

* * *

**The Aftermath, Reflective Accounts**

Some things could have happened but never did, for better or worse. But you can still wander, what if...oneshot collection on Frontier and some AU's

* * *

**Title: **Reckless

**Summary:** Sure, I've done some fairly stupid things, rushing into trouble without thinking, but I sometimes wander, had I taken the time to think things through, would I even be where I am today...better off…or worse?

**Character POV: **_Takuya Kanbara_

* * *

_Welcome to some of Takuya's stupidest moments. That's me in case you were wondering. Takuya Kanbara. Officially twelve this August…finally. 'kaa-san says she's surprised I've survived this long without permanent damage, and I can't say I blame her. I do get into some crazy situations, do stupid things. Like that time when I was four and out in the rain playing soccer and tried to bring a lonely frog home because I was afraid it would freeze to death…_

* * *

'Young man, what have I told you?'

'But mama…ouch.'

'What am I going to do with you? I've taught you before, don't go running around in the rain. You'll slip and hurt yourself.'

'But the frog was all alone out there. I was going to bring it home. It would have frozen, only it wouldn't stay still and I tripped, and-'

'Takuya…that frog already has a home. It's got a mother and father, and probably siblings around too. Maybe even kids.'

'But they weren't _there_. He was all alone in the rain.'

'Takuya, frogs _like_ the rain.'

'But…achoo.'

* * *

_Yeah, so I wound up getting a cold and a skinned knee for trying to catch that frog and save it from the rain. I hadn't known then frogs liked the rain. I figures they were like us and would rather be nice and dry under the umbrella and poncho. And it wasn't my fault 'tou-san was busy with Shinya, nearly two then and crying his head off, to tell me before I made a mess of myself._

_Now, that's probably not the first thing, but it's the first I remember. It wasn't half as bad as when Shinya, he was four by then, was balancing on the bridge and almost fell off…_

* * *

'Shinya, get down from there.'

'Nyah, nyah.'

'Get back here you brat!'

''kaa-san? Onii-chan called me a brat!'

''kaa-san's not here. Beside's, she'll kill me if you-'

'Aargh-'

'-fall. Shinya! Oh man...'

* * *

_Of course, I did the reckless thing and jumped in after him. Fortunately, the water wasn't that deep. Unfortunately, it was freezing cold, and both of us went home with dripping noses and heavy heads._

_Somehow, we got lucky. 'kaa-san was out shopping. 'tou-san was home though, a rare occurance, and I think it was as bad for him as it was for us. At least I got to delay the lecture. But seriously, it wasn't my fault. It was just the first thing I thought of. And you know what 'kaa-san said…_

* * *

'Takuya, next time can you at least think before you act? Jumping off a bridge is not a smart thing to do in any situation.'

* * *

_Then there was that time I opened my big mouth and volunteered automatically for something, before realising just how much work it was. At least I didn't get scolded for that one; my parents had been quite proud._

_And then there was that time I was teaching Shinya how to play cards…outside on a rather windy day. I know that's not the smartest idea, but it wasn't that windy when we started out at the park…really._

* * *

'Shinya! Hold onto your cards!'

'I can't help it Onii-chan. They keep flying away. I don't have fifty hands.'

'Then gather them together.'

'But they…whoops. Umm…Onii-chan? Takuya! MOM!'

* * *

_I honestly didn't mean to freak him out like that. I hadn't even meant to run onto the road. I was just chasing those cards. It's their fault for flying onto the streets in the first place! Okay, maybe not. They couldn't help it. But 'kaa-san was in tears after that incident; she was watching on the porch. She kept on repeating how my life was more important than some "dumb cards"…and then she sent me to my room, where I was grounded as she went to console my brother._

* * *

'Don't you ever do that again young man! For God's sake, look before you run across the street like that. You'll be lucky if I ever let you out of this house again!'

* * *

_Of course, she did. She had to; school. It took awhile for her to lift that punishment completely; I had scared her pretty badly._

_Those road incidents happen quite often actually. There was that time when I ran across the street without looking both ways because I was in a rush, then that time you all know about when I kicked a kid his ball and didn't realise a truck was driving at me. And what do I ask about?_

* * *

'Hey, mister, what time is it?'

'Time? Lets see…a couple before five fourty five.'

* * *

_Yep, that's me. Then there's the whole digital world fiasco. The worst of it was probably my half-baked "attack all at once plan", but even though Kouji got his back sliced open and I seriously considered for a time giving up, you know, that probably began bringing Kouichi around. That and it really taught me about responsibility._

_I was still pretty reckless though, like that time I tried to beat up Lucemon with my bare fists when he scanned Kouichi's data? Man, that bastard still makes my blood boil. And how about that time we took a nose-dive his orb? Or when we got back to the digital world, making a crazy beeline for the stairs…okay, that wasn't quite so bad._

_And then, when I was running home, seeing as I was late for my brother's birthday party…yep, you guessed it. I forgot to look both ways again._

'_kaa-san never found out about that stuff. Thank goodness, otherwise I'd be an old man by the time I smelt the fresh air again. And that's coming from the warrior of flame._

_As it was, I think me running off suddenly tipped her off. But she didn't have all much to say about that. I guess she had enough white hair with me getting into trouble._

* * *

'You are never going to take the time to think things through before you do them, are you?'

* * *

_It doesn't seem so much like a bad thing anymore. What's the guarantee Duskmon would have ever been freed if I hadn't recklessly fought him and forced Kouji's hand? What's the odds that Kouji and I would be so close after all the times I've yelled at him without thinking and he's given infuriately thought-out replies. What's the odds we'd still be alive if we hadn't dove into that battle with Lucemon thrice-over._

_At the same time, there was quite a few things I could have done without. Like that huge bruise I got when diving head first into the elevator. Actually, I think 'kaa-san did notice that one._


	5. Going Home

**Author's Notes**

Italics is anyone other than Izumi. Whether that's letters or emails or conversations. [..] is stagecraft in the conversation.

Enjoy. Up next is "Slamming Doors", Duskmon's piece. Post-Duskmon Kouichi actually has the concluding piece.

* * *

**The Aftermath, Reflective Accounts**

Some things could have happened but never did, for better or worse. But you can still wander, what if...oneshot collection on Frontier and some AU's

* * *

**Title: **Going Home

**Summary:** Italy had always been my home, and I had always thought, if I had never agreed to leave, I'd be happier...or at least, until I met the others, and I was glad I didn't. For the first time in three years I felt as though I really belonged in Japan, but then I got the chance of a lifetime to go back. If I hadn't made a home here, I would have gone without hesitation, but now...I don't know.

**Character POV: **Izumi Orimoto

* * *

_'Izumi. I've been given a transfer.'_

[A slight pause].

'What? Another one?'

_'It's been five years since the last dear, and that was the only other.'_

'Okay…we're not moving are we? Or too far?' [Muttering under her breath] 'I'm starting to see how Kouji felt.'

[Another pause. A deep breath.]

_'Actually, they want me to move back to Italy.'_

[Pin drop silence.]

* * *

Dear Cousin,

Buongiorno Rosella. Come stai? How are Zia and Zio? Guess what, Papa got a transfer request, back to Italy. So we might be moving back…for good.

Izumi.

* * *

''_ello, Takuya speaking.'_

'Takuya, it's-'

'_Izumi!'_ [Suddenly much perkier]. _'Wanna come over? Tomoki and Shinya are kicking my butt at video games. I can't take two on one!'_

[A hesitant pause. Eventually…] 'No thanks Takuya.'

[A moment of thought.] _'Hey, is something wrong?'_

'No…Papa got a transfer.'

'_That's normally good…isn't it. Comes with a pay rise, a better position sometimes and more respect?'_

'Yeah, but they want him to move. Back to Italy.'

[Another pause.] _'Oh…but that's what you've always wanted…isn't it?'_

[Silence for a while.] 'I really don't know Takuya.'

'_You'll have to soon.'_

* * *

_Dear Izumi,_

_Buongiorno to you too. Bene grazie, and so are Mama and Papa. She's sent you a sweater for your birthday, but it got lost in the post and returned, so this letter might beat that._

_On the other note, you don't sound…well, read to be technically accurate, too happy about coming back here. Personally speaking, I'm ecstatic for the idea, but let me bluntly say you're horrible company when you're miserable, so I want to be absolutely sure there's not an ounce of regret when you do. And I say when, not if, because you'll be here for Christmas either way. Mama will skin your hide if you're not. Or Zia's hide more like._

_By the way, tell me more about these new boyfriends of yours._

_Rosella._

* * *

'Kouji?'

_'Takuya called me.'_

[A slight pause.] 'Oh.'

_ 'When were you planning on telling us?'_

'Um…well…' [Faltering.] 'I'm not really sure.'

[A sigh.] 'Well then?'

[A slight pressure on the lower lip from teeth.] 'There isn't much to say. Papa's gotten a transfer, back to Italy. And we'll probably be moving.'

_ 'And?'_

'And what?'

_'Would to go back too?'_

'What? Of course I'd go back. It's not like I'd have a choice.'

[Another sigh.] '_Forget that. Hypothetically speaking, saying your parents and your father's job could move either way depending on your choice, which would you pick?'_

[Silence.]

_'Hmmph. Thought so. Once you make up your mind, try talking to your parents.'_

[Dial tone.]

* * *

From: goddessoftheskies

To: goddessoftheskies

Cc: commlw

Subject: Pro/Con List

I must be an idiot sending an email to myself, but here it goes. Figured it was easier than writing it out by hand. Not to mention I'd probably throw it out halfway. Or by some weird twist of fate it would fly out the window.

Anyway, here's my pro and con list.

Reasons for moving to Italy:

Cousin Rosella, Zia and Zio. Old friends from school. Culture I understand and comfortably fit into. Mama and Papa looked happy to be going back. Not to mention all of Mama's friends and family. No earthquakes or tsunamis.

Reasons for staying in Japan:

I've finally found a place here, and the five best friends in the whole world. A home. Learning and understanding the Japanese half of my heritage. Papa probably likes being near his parents.

That's the root of the problem really. I've made myself a home here. If someone asked me a few months ago, I'd probably have jumped at the chance, but now I'm not so sure. I've got a place here now, one I've fought hard for and shared with the people closest to my heart a journey that could never be replaced.

That's it then. Italy has always been my home, but now, I've got a home in Japan. And I don't want to leave.

Hmm…this is even crazier than talking to myself. But whatever.

Send

* * *

From: goddessoftheskies

To: phantom_rose

Subject: Transfer Blues

Rosella,

You were right. I didn't, don't want to move back to Italy permanently. I've got a home here now, but it doesn't look like you'll have much of a choice.

Izumi.

* * *

_From: phantom_rose_

_To: goddessoftheskies  
_

_Subject: re: Transfer Blues_

_I had a feeling you were going to say that. Drago put fleas into your bunk anyway. It's uninhabitable till Christmas._

_Seriously though Izumi. You should talk to your parents about that. You never know what they'll say. They might not want to move any more than you._

_Rosella._

* * *

_ 'Hey Izumi. Read your email.'_

[A screech.] 'Junpei! What are you doing hacking into my email account?'

_'I did no such thing. You must have accidently forwarded it.'_

[Awkward blush.] 'Oh.'

_'By the way, Takuya and Kouji brought me up to speed on the rest. So, talk to your parents yet?'_

[Pause.] 'No, not yet.'

'_Talk to them. Kouji did, and now the twins are leaving practically across the street from each other, and no more transfers.'_

'That's true…'

_'Want me to be there?'_

'Oh Junpei…no, I am more than capable of talking to them by myself.'

_'Can I take you out for dessert afterwards at least? Please?'_

[A pause. Considering.]

'_I promise, nothing funny. Just friend to friend.'_

[A slow smile.] 'All right Junpei.'

* * *

'Papa? I…I really don't want to move back to Italy. Permanently I mean.'

[Parents exchange glances.]

_'Are you sure Izumi? You were unhappy here for quite a while.'_

'I know. But I've made the best friends I could ever wish for and a place for myself. And after all this time, I finally think of Shibuya as my home.'

[Parents exchange glances again, before the mother gave a small nod, with a smile.]

_'We wondered if that might be the case.'_

[Izumi stared.]

_'You have certainly looked happier and perkier over the last few months. And neither of us really wanted to move either. Which is why I was looking for another job on the side, so we wouldn't have to.'_

[Pause.] 'You mean..?'

_'Yep. I got a new job, at a similar place with, actually, the same pay they gave for the transfer, at a firm in Shinjuku. Which means we're staying right here.'_

[A longer pause.]

'When was this?'

[Two grins. The phone ringing interrupts them.]

_'About a week ago.'_

[Silence as the receiver is lifted off the cradle.]

[Rather loudly and high pitched.] 'Did you have to wait so long to tell me?'

[A soft] _'Oww…_' [from the phone.]

[Much more quietly.] 'Whoops, too loud. Sorry Kouichi.'


	6. Slamming Doors

**Author's Notes**

I was originally going to do this piece like the first one, but then decided after some thought that it was the perfect opportunity for a new poem. So poem it was.

Enjoy. Up next is "Checkmate". Do I need to say whose it is?

* * *

**The Aftermath, Reflective Accounts**

Some things could have happened but never did, for better or worse. But you can still wander, what if...oneshot collection on Frontier and some AU's

* * *

**Title: **Slamming Doors

**Summary:** There were really only ever two things that mattered: darkness...and light. Everything else was related in a roundabout way. Being the warrior of darkness, light was my antithesis...until the doors that separated the two became so obscure that one could no longer be differentiated from the other. And with what came...I could wonder, and sometimes wish...what if those first doors had not slammed?

**Character POV: **3rd Person, Duskmon (Kouichi Kimura)

* * *

No-one knew darkness to shine;  
That dim cloud that spread upon the earth.

The sun sparkled, illuminated…burnt  
The wings of Icarus into melted wax  
Like a blown out candle.

Black ink smeared across the page,  
Covering all else in a smudge.  
Colours faded into nothing  
And all else followed.

A hollow form, empty, groping  
Along unlit corridors for the door.  
Unable to see, he had run headlong into it.

Intentional or no, it mattered no longer  
As the door burst open and fate crashed upon him.

It was impossible to run any longer.

In the distance, the past, he crashed into another door  
Made of steel, reflecting an image  
Carved in darkness but illuminated in light.

The last fleck of light had dimmed  
As blue eyes closed and turned black.

Back in the present, the black changed,  
Reshaping itself, straining against bonds  
As it merged and welded with its antithesis…

Light.

And suddenly  
It was impossible to discern one from the other.


	7. Checkmate

**Author's Notes**

It's time for another one of Cherubimon's Warriors: Mercurimon. There's a lot of chess jargon in this; I used to coach the girls chess team at my school so I picked up quite a bit of different tactics, though most of what I've used is baby steps to the game. For some reason my ranking is still valid too…don't know why. I'm not at high school anymore and that was a school chess team. This is also lightly based on an idea from the Desperation universe, but seeing as I haven't even introduced the digimon yet I doubt you'd spot it.

Up next is World's Justice. Seraphimon. I think I'll try to write up a scene for that. A play scene I mean. Shame it's against the rules to write up a complete story like that…or do plays not count as script format..?

Enjoy, and tell me what you think.

* * *

**The Aftermath, Reflective Accounts**

Some things could have happened but never did, for better or worse. But you can still wander, what if...oneshot collection on Frontier and some AU's

* * *

**Title: **Checkmate

**Summary:** It was always either strategy or impulse, and strategy was always the superior one. Or so I told myself, but the truth was I was afraid. Afraid of failure, afraid of the unknown...so every step is critically planned and analysed...and that eventually failed. What of impulse then? Could it had saved the eventual checkmate, or was my path doomed from the start?

**Character POV: **Mercurimon

* * *

One king. One queen. Two rooks. Two knights. To bishops. Eight pawns. That's how many pieces in a chessgame.

Real life isn't all that different. There's still the central figure controlling the rest, and there's still a hierarchy to manage. And just like a chessboard, the king remains the central piece.

I should have remembered that.

The king can only move one square in any direction. The queen has far more mobility, able to move across the board in a horizontal, vertical or diagonal path, as long as it is not hindered by obstacles. She is a far more powerful piece. And she had the protection too, of the lesser pieces. She had more girth than the king too; it was she who commandeered the pieces frontal attack and provided the necessary backup to deal a quick and easy blow. She was instrumental in the four-move checkmate, also called the Scholar's Mate, one of the fastest checkmates in history. It was one that quickly ensnared beginners, and even those at the intermediate level. Only the Fool's Mate, the two-move checkmate, is faster. And it requires the Queen's aid. Even better, the bishop, required in the four move counterpart, is utterly useless. The Queen alone manages if the board is set correctly.

I should have remembered that the Queen is readily sacrificed for the purpose of the king.

The Queen has the cunningness of a woman, or so some would say. Hence why the piece is called a Queen. The pawns are weak, troublesome creatures, sometimes in the way as much as they are useful. In a more experienced game, they battle for dominance about the centre four-square grid on the eight-by-eight board. Sometimes the foolish knights with delusions of grandeur get involved in the tussle.

The Queen and King…both of them generally ignore the tussle. So do the rooks for that matter. But that's just because they're hard headed and blockaded in. But they can burst out and run down a truckload. They always need help though. You ever heard of a rook completing a checkmate by itself? The most famous ones involve at least another rook…or the Queen.

Bishops are the most idiotic pieces, even though there are on numerous occasions useful and even necessary for a plan. Though they had the annoying tendency to tag along behind the Queen.

Anyone see the parallel here with Ranamon?

But when it comes to a threat between the King and the Queen, it's always the Queen to go. The Queen is the less important one. The Queen is the one who can be replaced. If the pawn makes it to the end of the board and achieves a promotion.

Cherubimon could have helped me. I could have escaped. But he chose to focus on Duskmon, on Velgmon…leaving me to take the fall.

Duskmon…the one who had always managed to stand higher than me. The one who had never stepped a foot out of the Dark Continent, and yet still managed to hold favour that others could not.

Enough favour, that he could not be replaced. Even when he failed and chose his human side, Cherubimon tried to get him back. He had not done that for the rest of us. And we were little different. All of us had our own agendas buried deep down, but all of us tried to carry out his bidding as best we could manage. All of us were too proud to admit our failures as fault of our own.

But a hierarchy exists all the same.

Just as the pieces are carved from identical woods into the smallest (the pawns) and the largest (the king). Just as the points are awarded, the pawn only worth a single point while the Queen, the most valuable, is worth nine. The king, ironically, is worth no points. It's simply the "do or die" piece. The turning point.

Makes the rest of us rather insignificant. And we're the ones who do the hard work. Though, admittedly, Duskmon spoke true…although rather coarse. The black adder.

His bite was as poisonous as his words. I was no stranger to the fate that befell Arbormon by his sword. Sacrifice of lesser pieces to establish a better position on the board…or sometimes for no reason at all.

The game was long. The middle game especially. Perhaps there were a few moves in the opening that were overlooked, but the grappling towards the end of the middlegame became increasingly difficult. The endgame though…once it approached, it was in _their_ favour, not ours. One by one, we fell. The pawns, the hard-headed pair of rooks, the bishops…then the Queen. And then finally, a checkmate where the king crumbled and surrendered his crown.

But we were all pawns. Because all of us were being controlled by the most powerful and manipulative of them all. The player.

Cherubimon.

But now that I've been knocked off the board…

No more.

…

So now what?

Float around in limbo until my spirit regains a physical form, however temporary.

If I hadn't been apiece on a chessboard…then what? The Queen called a lot of shots after all.

How about the joker in the 52 deck? Where do you think it is?

…

If you ever find him, tell me. I'd like to know the outcome of unpredictable odds.

The anarchy isn't that…impulsive. As for the odds…they had been in my favour.

…never mind. I know where to find my joker. Or jokers.


End file.
